You Are Not Alone
by El-ahrairah37
Summary: Teagan is the last of her kind, but doesn't even know if she can say that anymore. After her home planet is destroyed she feels she has no purpose or will to go on. Sure enough, she has her own role to play when she meets the Doctor and Rose Tyler in this AU starting at Season Two. But with her around, Rose isn't sure what her own place is in the Doctor's life. RosexTen.
1. Teagan

**_HELLO! Just an authors note to say that I'm happy you're reading and would love your reviews since this is the first fic I've uploaded on here. _**

**_ALSO; I don't own Doctor Who and I never will *tear*._**

This was all my fault. I didn't even ask for it, but it was all my fault. I was born and raised in the royal palace on the planet Veristala. It was such a beautiful planet. I remember it so well... and I remember that day like it was just yesterday.

"_Tea_!?" I heard my father call as the ground shook.

"_I'm here, I'm here!_" I ran down the hallway, ducking as chandeliers became unhooked from the ceiling as I ran. I could hear him heading towards me, despite the danger. He really should be running out of here, though to what avail I don't know.

Everyone was evacuating. The civil war... the civil war was my fault. If I had not been proclaimed by my mother as the next in line for the throne, this wouldn't have happened.

Our society is matriarchal. Most of the planets in our system are, and as a high nobel, I hadn't been permitted to do any distant space travel. So my mother, as the Empress, ruled the entire planet. Oh Veristala. Such amazing purple skies, the silver oceans, turquoise grass blowing in the wind... oh and the way the suns would light up the sky on those brilliant summer days. That's how a planet properly looks like, at least to me. That's the best most normal way for a planet to be.

Ah, but my mother. As Empress, she was able to have many husbands. I have all sorts of half siblings. Had. I had all sorts of half siblings. But my father was the one that she was in love with. The problem with that was that he wasn't Veristalian. He was part human, part... something else. He had escaped wherever he was from when he arrived on Veristala. He never spoke a word to me about his past. It wasn't proper for me to ask. He tried to tell me, though, at the end.

He rushed to me, pulling me out of the way just in time as another chandelier fell down, shattering into millions of pieces.

"_Are you alright?!_" The concern in his thoughts was heartbreaking.

Oh yes, that's another thing that is worth mentioning. We are a telepathic people, the Veristalians... at this point in time I hadn't the slightest clue what my voice sounded like, I'd never had to use it. I suppose that narrows it down, the non-human part of my father. I suppose it's something worth bringing up. He was always able to use telepathy, just as well as any Veristalian. I miss his thoughts, and the thoughts of my mother.

"_I'm fine, I'm not injured. We need to get out, father!_"

We need to get out, but we have nowhere to go. Everyone was evacuating yes, but we were not permitted. Only the pure Veristalians were allowed to leave to safety. I thought that if we escaped somehow, maybe we would find a way off of the planet... before the ignited core blew up and destroyed everything and everyone. That was supposed to happen days from now... so I thought that this must be some build up. Oh but they were just so wrong.

The renegade militia responsible for this horror... the end of everything I knew and loved... they had given false information in their testimonials. They didn't assume that they would be immediately and properly executed. They had wanted an element of surprise. Well... surprise! We didn't know it, but we only had hours. None of the ships would be ready in time.

My father and I ran. I had never done so much physical activity before. It wasn't expected of me... not as an Empress to be.

Purity was something oddly important to the majority of the Veristalian citizens. I was to rule them, I was not pure. Fury turned into dissent, dissent to riots, riots that eventually led to a civil war. All my fault. My fault.

We reached what I thought to be a random alley and turned. At the end of it was a small grey teleport pod, as if it was built to just teleport small children. Well... maybe it was. I never needed to teleport to nursery school or anything as a young child. All of my time was spent in the palace back then.

"_What are we doing?_" Question laced my thoughts, and was amplified to what I imagine must have been the equivalent of shouting.

"_Tea... Teagan, I'm going to need you to get into the teleport when I tell you to._"

I didn't understand. How would I fit? How would he fit? What good would a teleport even do us? What my father would have received in his head was a giant panicky question mark of a thought.

"_Calm down, sweetheart, if that's possible. I need to explain some things to you... this is going to be really hard..._" I could feel it in his thoughts and see it on his face, the sorrow. "_When I've finished explaining things... or if anything... if anything happens, I need you to get into the teleport and it will start automatically when the door shuts. Oh Teagan!_" He hugged me close, tears starting to leak out of his eyes. I was trembling. I was trembling, crying, and thinking of how everything must really be over.

"_Father... what-_" he didn't let me finish the thought, as he poured his own into me.

"_Teagan I love you so very much. Your mother did too, and I want you to know that and hold that with you for the rest of your life. Y-your mother is... is dead. She was killed by a faction of the enemy militia as she tried to assure the evacuation of all the continents. The only thing I can do now is make sure that you're safe. Teagan you are now the Empress of Veristala and you will live on. I've set the coordinates to Earth, where the humans are from. It's so far away from here, and I don't know in what time you'll land. I never really learned how to fly one of these things. I... I know I never really told you much about me, where I'm from. It's not Earth. My planet... you can't go there, no one can. For all intents and purposes... it... it no longer exists. I was able to escape destruction when my people were destroyed, but I can't escape this. I will know, though, that everything was worth it if you can live on. You are the best thing that I could have ever done with my life. I want you to know how important you are. There are some things you need to know. Earthlings are not telepathic, you're going to have to speak, use your mouth to make words that you can hear. I don't know where or when you're going to land, and so I'm not sure what you'll need to know. You know you don't look like a Veristalian, right?_"

I did. I knew that very well. My people were tall, usually adult females were 7 feet tall. They had magenta skin, and the woman always had such beautiful floor-length hair and eyelashes that were at least two inches long. Oh how I wish I looked like a proper Veristalian. Instead I had yellow-y pink-y skin and was short, only 5'6''. My hair only went down to the middle of my back, and instead of being white or blue or even gold, it was this pinky red type colour. Redder and more orange than proper skin colour but still rather close. My eyelashes only went up to my eyebrows. It was horrible. My father received all of these thoughts in a whirlwind.

"_Y-yes, well you look more similar to... to my people, and so also to humans. I'm very sorry about that, I... I know how that must have been for you. Tea, my people, they were not far from here. These same suns lit my world, my people they-_"

He never finished the thought. A sonic propeller spear hit him, straight through his chest.

"T... Teagan..." he spoke these words. My eyes widened both in shock and horror at his wounded figure collapsing toward me, and in surprise. I had never seen someone speak with their mouth before. So this is how humans communicate. I didn't know how to begin.

I ran to my father, tears streaming down my face. I held him close, kneeling on the ground with his head in my lap. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"G-go..." he managed, before his skin started glowing yellow.

I leapt up in surprise, not knowing what to make out of it as his body just seemed to erupt. Maybe this was how his species died. I didn't have time to ponder, I just ran to the teleport... it was a good thing I was similar in height to child. My father was only 6'3'', so I guess he might have been able to squish in here if he had bent down.

I got in, and my jaw dropped. I made the first vocal noise that I ever made in my life - I yelped. Then the door shut, the machine lurched, and I fell down. After that I must have lost consciousness. When I awoke I was on a small boat in the middle of what looked like an ocean, only it was dark blue and covered by a blue sky. Only one sun was up. It was terribly hot. I surveyed the boat. It had a latch. I opened it and saw that the ship's insides were somehow inside the boat. I shut it quickly. In front of me by some steering mechanism was a computer monitoring my planet. I watched for hours as my home was destroyed. It began trying to tally casualties. The number was going up and up and up. I switched it to survivors.

I never want to see that number again. **1**.

For days, I sat in silence, in the middle of the strange blue waters. It was not a normal silence. There was none of the comforting buzz of the noise from those connected closely to my mind, or even those who were just nearby, as there would have been if my people had survived. It was the most horrible thing. My mind felt empty. And then I opened my mouth. I screamed and screamed and in my mind I screamed out to the universe.

"HELP ME!" I shouted with both my voice, my voice!, and my mind. I'm not even sure how I did it. I don't think I could do it a second time. Voices, eesh. I shouted even as I was sure that no one could hear me, and that no help would come, and that no one would hear me.

Just like my people had been wrong about oh so many things, I was wrong about that. For once, though, being wrong was a good thing.


	2. Teagan Out of Time and Space

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who**_

I collapsed from my great scream. What was merely minutes afterwards, I heard a strange noise. This whooshing that was oddly familiar. And then on the water a few feet away from where my boat was anchored, appeared a blue box.

Oh, goodness, did humans travel on water? Did they live under this water? How strange. I don't want to have to be a human. I could feel the tears coming again as the door opened.

"Doctor!" exclaimed a girl with yellow hair exclaimed, "We're in the middle of the ocean!" She seemed surprised and excited.

Maybe this wasn't an everyday occurrence? But then, if people weren't normally in boxes on the ocean, then how could they not have known that that's where they were? Oh but look at her. She is only about as tall as I am, and has even shorter hair, and even shorter eyelashes! And let's not forget that yellow hair. It seems that I don't even fit as a human. I crouched down, afraid. I was only 22 years old, barely into adolescence. This was far too much to take in.

"Oh? OH! Yes! I've always wanted to walk on water. I mean, I figure if it could be-" the man who was talking stopped short.

I peered up at him. He was about as tall as my father. Brown hair, brown eyes, brown suit. So much brown. I hardly ever saw brown things back home. My father had brown hair. Reminded me of him... ah, queue more tears.

The man was staring at me, seeming to be utterly baffled. Well maybe he wasn't staring at me. Maybe just at my boat. Maybe the boat wasn't allowed to be here. Should I try to communicate with him? I didn't know that humans could speak such fluent Veristalessian. I had never tried to use my mouth to make the words, though.

Before I could begin to even make an attempt, they were talking again.

"What are you looking at?" the girl asked.

After a moment of hesitation, the guy... the Doctor? turned to the girl. "Well, what do you think I'm looking at?"

"Oh, well I bloody well know there's a boat there, but why're you lookin' at it like it's an elephant?"

"An elephant?"

"Oh you know, like an elephant in a room full o' people? Maybe that's the wrong one, but either way, what's wrong with a boat in the ocean?"

"I don't know about you, but for one thing, I don't think it's passenger is anywhere near where she belongs." Before I could even register that he was talking about me, he leapt over and landed right next to me on the boat!

I leapt back in fright. Oh no no no I don't want to be human food! Or prey, or... oh hell, I don't know anything about humans but I know he knows I don't belong and that is bad bad bad. Oooh what if they're civil? I hope they're civil and just you know... imprison me or something.

"'Ello then. Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

Oh okay, I can do this. I opened my mouth and made a bunch of noises. Alright okay, strange feeling. I can do this.

"Eh...Eeeeeee...ugh. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhuuuu. Wwu...duuu...tuuuh. Tuuuuu. Teeeeeeeeuuugh." I looked at him and furrowed my brow. This is very very difficult.

"Oh can you talk?" he asked. I felt the tears welling up again. This is terrible! I can do this, I know I can. I saw my father do it.

"Teeeee...ugh...buuu...kuuuuuh...guuuh. Teeeegaaaaaa...luuuuuuh...muuh... nuuh...nn! Teegaaan. Teagan. Teagan!" I said my name triumphantly. Speaking! I was speaking! The joy was only momentary. My mouth soon fell back to a frown as I stared up at the Doctor.

I felt the boat shake as the girl joined us. I missed how she got on, I was too focused on the speaking business.

"Your name is Teagan?" she asked, seeming to fully look at me for the first time. I could feel my hearts pounding. Oh, my hearts. A tear fell as I realized that my families great secret was finally assured to be kept forever. That I had two hearts.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

I just shook my head. I couldn't tell him, not unless I could tell him in his head, and I've heard that non-telepathic creatures do not react well to telepathy.

"So can she talk?" the girl turned to him, asking as if I wasn't right here.

Well, I might as well not be, since I can't communicate with her properly. I wonder, if I started making all of the sounds in order of letter...if I could figure out all of those sounds I should be able to speak. Hurriedly and at different octaves I began to make all sorts of noises. The Doctor never answered the girls question, he just looked at me, and was... smiling? Why on Veristala is he smiling? Well... I guess I can't very well swear on Veristala anymore what with it not existing, can I? I finished up the noises quicker than I'd imagined.

"Ohhh. Oh wow this is raay...this is reeeally speaking." Okay I wasn't perfect at it, but good enough.

"Oh! No...but yes! Rose, these are her first words! Her first words, Rose!" the Doctor was now jumping up and down in excitement, making the boat slosh.

"D-don't do that!" I scolded, putting my palms down on the hatch on the floor. I don't wanna remember what's inside there, but I certainly don't think he should break it by sinking the ship. Both the Doctor and Rose were giggling, but the Doctor apologized and sat down.

"So, Teagan, where are you from?"

"From..." I found it difficult to even say the name, so I ignored the question, "wait, but where am I now?" I asked.

"You're on Earth," Rose answered, before turning to the Doctor and double checking.

"Yup," he replied, popping his p in a very strange manner, "planet Earth."

"That's what I thought," I replied looking around, "there's so much... is this really water?"

The girl looked confused. The Doctor got excited. "Ooooh planet where the water isn't blue. Narrows it down!"

What? Is water normally supposed to be blue? Oh forget that, it doesn't matter what colour the water is.

"Where are all of the teleport beaming bridges?" I asked, staring up at the sky and noticing that it wasn't covered in those comforting clear light tubes.

"Teleport beaming bridges?! Oh well that's way far off... Teagan, this is planet Earth in 2006," he said slowly, as if it would give me a fright.

Huh. I forgot what my father said about the whole time bit. Already I'm forgetting things he told me. Oh god. I start sobbing. I know he'll think I'm upset about the date, but that's really not it, that's obviously not it. I don't care if technology isn't advanced. I don't need it, I need my family. I must admit, it's a long way back though, from the year 450,098. Yeah, a long way back.

"Shh... shh... it's okay! Is this the first time you've traveled in time?" Rose asked, soothingly patting my back, "I was a bit overwhelmed my first time, too."

What? I hiccuped a bit and stopped crying. They were time travelers? Oh but that's not right. That's not right at all.

"You...you're not to do that. I don't know what time you started, but time travel was made illegal before I was born," I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Goodness was I brought up well. Devastation of my people? Last Veristalian and I'm not even a pure Veristalian? Yeah, sure, but always time to enforce the rules. Guess it's too bad I don't have a kingdom now that I'm an Empress. More tears fell down my face, but silent ones this time.

"No no no no, they made time travel by vortex manipulator illegal! No one wrote any rules about the TARDIS," the Doctor said smugly, looking over at his box.

"_Hmm... so that's a TARDIS?_"

"I didn't think any of those Gallifreyan things survived," I said blankly looking at the box. It was weird. Wonder if he's one of those guys you like... obsesses over vintage-y antique stuff. Huh.

Now both Rose and the Doctor were staring at me as if I had two heads. I didn't ask them why. I don't feel I'm good enough with this human communication to make sense of their reactions to things, so I feel it's best to let them explain if they felt the need.

"You know of Gallifrey?" the Doctor finally asked, in a subdued tone.

"What?" Oh I know I look like I should be just heading into primary school, but I really am older and not stupid. Look at how young they look! Goodness. "Of course I know about silly old Gallifrey! I paid attention to my lessons, there was nothing around to distract me," I huffed, "I bloody well know my own binary system..."

I occupied myself with cleaning off my face while the Doctor and Rose exchanged looks. I wonder if they have a telepathic connection? They sure aren't using speech to communicate right now.

"How mu...how much do you know?" the Doctor asked.

"Not a whole lot... just that it's one of the planets in the system, really. And that the Gallifreyans called themselves Time Lords and Ladies. And that there were things called TARDISes... never knew what a TARDIS looked like, though..."

"Oh," was all the Doctor said in reply.

"So then that really narrows it down," Rose said, breaking the serious moment.

"It should, yeah," the Doctor seemed to be easily broken from his serious moments, I noticed. "But I've never known of a species quite like this..."

"I'm mostly Veristalian," I finally said, looking off into the distance. "Only one sun, huh?"

"You had two." Rose said this as a statement, but in a comforting way. She started patting my back again.

"Well, let's get you back to those suns!" the Doctor said with the most obvious fake cheer I've ever seen. Rose didn't seem to fall for it either.

"Doctor," she stopped tending to me and walked over to him. Time for comforting-fest part 3 then, eh? Wonder what has him all down in the dumps.

"Don't worry about going anywhere," I said sadly, bringing up the data on the little computer by the steering system. "There's no home to go back to. There's no Veristalians left, either. It's just gonna be me and the humans now, I suppose."

The Doctor and Rose stared, entranced, as they watched the destruction of my planet.

"Forever and ever..." My voice broke. Speaking is difficult when you're crying.

"Forever?" Rose asked.

The Doctor seemed to be thinking hard, staring at the screen and doing different things with the controls.

"Forever. You see, in the early days of my mother's rule, shortly before she met my father, a great war began. To protect the planet a very strong barrier was created. After the war, Gallifrey was just... gone. The Veristalians did not trust the Gal-... while I guess they're called Time Lords, aren't they... well, we... they... didn't trust them, so in the event of planetary attack, the barrier's emergency protocol is to create a space-time lock. That's why we couldn't evacuate in time... the explosion was a lot earlier than expected and it takes days to get the barrier to allow clearance..."

"A space-time lock? What does that mean?" Rose asked, her eyes locked with mine. She was a good listener, as hard as it was to speak about this, if at all. It was starting to feel more natural, mouth communication. Must be my human instincts taking over.

"It means that my people no longer exist, in any time, anywhere. I imagine that's why my father set the coordinates for any Earth, any time. Doesn't really matter, because I can't go looking for them. With two planets gone, I imagine the system's gravitation may just have collapsed."

The Doctor looked up from the computer to stare at me.

"You said mostly Veristalian, what do you mean mostly? You don't look like a Veristalian heiress."

"I know. Oh... but I'm not an heiress anymore am I? My mother died before the planet was destroyed... that makes me the Empress... hah." And then I laughed. I cried and I laughed at the same time and the Doctor and Rose shared a worried look.

"Let's get her into the TARDIS, yeah?" Rose suggested, reaching toward me.

"Yeah, probably better than sitting in the middle of the ocean," the Doctor replied.

I was shaking and crying and laughing still as Rose lifted me up and managed to get me onto the ramp of the TARDIS. I wiped away the tears of my cheeks and looked up.

"Oh no, not this again!"


	3. Teagan, Empress of Veristala

_**Disclaimer: Can I have Doctor Who for Christmas?**_

"Again?" the Doctor asked, turning around. He had been halfway to the council before spinning around on his heel. He had an eyebrow raised, looking both confused and annoyed.

"I have my own creepy ship, thanks," I said, pointing to the boat. The TARDIS doors were still open.

"Well, I wouldn't call that a ship, it's more like a boat - dinghy - small sea ves-"

I didn't let him finish rambling, I just walked back onto the boat, opened up the hatch and dropped into the ship. It actually wasn't incredibly different from the Doctor's TARDIS. Wonder if that's what this is, a TARDIS. It would be just fitting to have some old Gallifreyan thing save me when it's partially their fault I had to be saved in the first place.

Oh who are we kidding, it's my fault. Oh it's all my fault. I was finally out of tears to cry, though. I wouldn't be able to generate more for another year. That was a Veristalian thing, right there. Very limited tear ducts. We don't cry much.

I could hear the Doctor and Rose clambering back up on top. The whole ship swayed and I fell down, sliding to stop at a column. Ugh, they would be rocking the boat. Then the hatch opened and I saw the Doctor peering down from the ceiling.

"No..." he whispered, before jumping right down.

"Please refrain from rocking the ship!" I exclaimed, with as much authority as I could. I am much to young to be an Empress... though Empress of what, I don't know.

"THIS IS A TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed loudly as Rose dropped down.

"What?!" she looked around bewildered.

I guess there's not a lot of TARDISes out and about anymore, but goodness are these guys nosey.

"_I really want to go away from this terrible ocean,_" I thought out to anyone, anything. Three things happened at once.

First, some controls on the ships console lit up. Second, there was that whooshing noise coming from outside. And thirdly, the Doctor answered me.

"Well I know it's not that great, but you need to look at the big picture! You have a TARDIS! How do you have a TARDIS?! They're extinct!" He stopped his excited babble when he heard the whooshing, though, and then his TARDIS was in my TARDIS and the whooshing continued, only louder. My ship lit up.

"Oh this is brilliant!" he shouted, smiling and running around the controls.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, seeming to get excited.

I stood up uneasily, grabbing onto the column for support as the ship shook.

"This TARDIS was all but dead, but our TARDIS is pretty much doing the equivalent of giving this one CPR. Breath of life!"

"So there's two TARDISes?"

"Two TARDISes!" They were both laughing and seemed quite happy. I reached out with my mind to feel their bond. Aww how cute and quaint. I've never been in love before. I'm awfully young for that, but still. The more often I feel the bonds of those who are in love, the more I wish to find that feeling for myself.

Soon the whooshing stopped.

"Well, shall we?" the Doctor and Rose linked arms and then headed out the... oh there's proper doors now, are there? Strange. Well, I should say, stranger.

"But how did you do that?" I asked, aloud this time, furrowing my brow.

"Do what?" the Doctor asked, turning back toward me, a hand still pressed against the door.

"Nevermind," I said, deciding that I really didn't care to know.

"Ooooh but that reminds me," his hand dropped from the door and he turned around, "how do you have a TARDIS?"

I set my jaw. It only just occurred to me, but, why was I answering this man's questions? What right did he have to know all of this information? Who was he?

"Doctor... her planet just blew up," Rose said, rubbing his arm with her free hand.

"This ship is what my father used to save me," I said, trying to sum up the air of authority that my mother thought in.

"Who's your father?" the Doctor asked, walking back up to me and analyzing me.

"M...uh...well..." I don't know his name. He's always been just... my father. I knew my mother's name. It was everywhere. I know she must have known his name but I guess that's the thing about communicating telepathically. I've never heard a conversation that wasn't directly including me.

"Also," he began, seeming to ignore my stumbling, "you never said - mostly Veristalian. Not a full one, for sure. You don't look like any Veristalian I've ever seen."

"I'm also part human, and part something else... I look mostly like my father."

"Your father... so you're part human, your father knows the planet's going to be stuck locked away from time, has a TARDIS, sends you to Earth to be with the humans. Question is, what else are you and why didn't your father send you to that planet? Was your father from Earth?"

"No he wasn't. His planet was in the same binary system."

All of the colour drained from the Doctor's face. He pulled out this metal sonic device. Looks kind of like a tool. I think I've seen servants with things like that, fixing things. What's he trying to fix?

Instead of fixing something, though, he started scanning me with it.

"Doctor, you don't think-?"

"I need to be sure..."

"But how? I thought you said-"

"I know, I know what I said, but this is just- OH!"

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose was once again standing next to the Doctor, a hand on him comfortingly.

"She has two hearts! Oh no... yes. But no. OH yes! You're part Time Lord!"

Now it was my turn to go pale.

"WHAT?!" Oh no no no no no.

"You're a Time Lady... kind of. A Human Veristalian Time Lady. Oddly, not very Veristalian."

"But my mother-"

"Pure Veristalian Empress. You said. Genes overridden by Time Lord DNA. Got a little bit of your mom in there... seems like you're mostly Time Lady."

"No wonder the civil war broke out," I mumbled bitterly. I looked down at my beautiful royal robes. I didn't deserve to wear them.

"Civil war?" Rose asked. The Doctor also perked up.

"I don't want to talk about it," my voice cracked but I didn't cry. Still can't cry. Feel like I would be, though.

I walked with my head held high out the doors. Out in front of me was a city, very primitive. Big square buildings full of glass. Transports on wheels making all kinds of gross smoke. Ugh. Eew. Gotta fix the gross smoke.

People I walked past stared at me. It was a bit unnerving, but nothing I wasn't used to on my home planet.

"Wait wait wait!" The Doctor and Rose were running after me.

"Yes?" I asked politely. In my head, I thought to him, "_You just leave me alone and go back to your ship._"

"I will not leave you alone! You need my help!" he said so matter of fact.

"Please refrain from doing that." When I said it, I meant responding to my thoughts like a Veristalian. He took it as me wanting him to stop trying to help.

"You may take the extra TARDIS," I replied lazily, rolling my eyes.

"Huh? Wait, what? What? No! You can't just stay here, you don't even blend in!"

"I blend in here more than I do on my home planet, Doctor."

"Well... but the hair! It's got pink in it!"

"I can't fathom why either, since you don't have pink hair and either do they," I replied, pointing at the humans.

"Ahh, but Veristalians are pink, well, fuchsia, well, magenta. Must be residual Veristalian DNA displaced into your hair when the Time Lord DNA rejected it from your skin. Ooooh oh yes! You have more Veristalian DNA than Time Lord DNA, but the Time Lord DNA is stronger. Have you always had that bit of pink in your hair?"

"When I was a child it was completely pink. It's the red and orange colour that came as I've grown."

"So the Time Lord DNA is overriding the Veristalian DNA even now! Oh Teagan this is BRILLIANT! So as you age your eyelashes will get shorter, your hair will become redder... you'll eventually be pure Time Lord. It's probably already gotten rid of the human DNA, since humans look like Time Lords you wouldn't have even noticed, oh this is just BRILLIANT!"

"NO IT IS NOT," I shouted. This shut him up.

"Wait... isn't it, though? Doctor, you were the last of the Time Lords, and Teagan, you were the last of the Veristalians, but now you're not... or you won't be. You'll be... you'll be together..."

She said the last part very morosely. Does she think that I intend to steal her husband all of the sudden? Why on Veri- oh goodness. Well I guess I'm not on Veristala, so why on _Earth_ would she come to that conclusion. I will not be repopulating the bloody Time Lords.

The Doctor got kind of silent and uncomfortable. I want to know what he's thinking about... hmmm...

_Oh Rose Rose Rose, I wish you could just know, I wish I could just tell you. Oh if only it were that easy. And oh Veristalian-Time-Lady-Human hybrids oh I never thought I'd see something like this. Ahh always something new, always a reason to keep going, I LOVE IT. But what to do with Teagan, what to do what to do what to do. _

I stopped listening. His thoughts were very similar to his speaking. It was interesting though, he must not be her husband. I've never seen a bond like this with so much love in two individuals who were not mates. Interesting.

"How old are you?" he asked me, suddenly.

"I'm very young still, only 22," I said sighing. Oh so young. I'm not ready to be out in a strange planet on my own, with the knowledge that I'm changing species, not just any species, the species that is pretty much responsible for the destruction of my entire planet and all the Veristalians on it.

"Only?" Rose scoffed.

"No, no, she's right. Veristalians are still only considered like... the equivalent of 12 year olds at age 22. They're not adults until they're...oh 40? That's about right, eh?"

"I will become a woman when I've reached the age of 42."

"Yup, 40s. Same as turning 18 to you," he said to Rose, smirking.

"Humans are adults at a mere 18 years of age?" I balked.

"Shorter life span," the Doctor replied.

"Well how long is their lifespan?" Rose asked.

"My grandfather died young at 265," I said, frowning, "some of our oldest citizens lived well into their 400s."

"Oh so still younger than Time Lords, then?"

"Still younger than Time Lords, but Time Lords reach adulthood when humans do. They're just adults for a much much MUCH larger chunk of their lives."

I'm very bored with the anthropological lesson. They have so many questions. I need to grieve.

"You know what, I've changed my mind," I walked away from the prehistoric city and back into the... my... TARDIS.

"Changed your mind about what?" Rose asked, as her and the Doctor ran after me. They seem to like running. They must stay behind talking to each other after I leave them instead of just following. I can't imagine doing so much physical activity.

"I need the TARDIS."

"Oh well I wasn't gonna take it from you, of course you need it!" said the Doctor, "But what changed your mind?"


	4. Teagan in Times of Great Stress

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! I got them really late for some reason, but still!  
**__**Keep 'em coming ;) I love favourites and reviews and YOU.**_

_**Disclaimer: I must build a TARDIS to go back in time and get my hands on the rights to Doctor Who.**_

"I need solitude. I need to grieve my people. I need a break from you two," I turned my heel and glared at them. "I know you think you're helping, but you're not."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, shut it, opened it again, shut it, opened it again, and then finally shut it. Rose looked very upset.

"W-well that's fine. Allow me to just quick remove my TARDIS from your TARDIS lickity-split and we'll be on our way," The Doctor shuffled quickly past me and into the... my TARDIS. Rose followed, although a bit slower.

"Are you gonna be alright on your own?" she asked me.

"I will move on. I was made Empress for a reason. I may not have an empire now, but I can overcome this loss."

We both looked up as we heard the whooshing of the TARDIS. The police box was now next to my... oh it's not a boat anymore, it's a small ancient transport device. Looks even older than the ones that were zooming past us.

"I thought it was a boat? But then it was a teleport at first," I exclaimed, confused, as the Doctor walked out of his TARDIS.

"It has a working chameleon circuit! Oh well isn't that nifty! Though a lot harder to find after you park it if you don't double check, make sure you know what it turned into this time," he prattled on. Goodness does he ever love to ramble.

I walked into _my_ TARDIS and stared at the console. I do not know how to fly a TARDIS. I don't really want to travel, though. I just want to be alone.

"Hey, wait! Do you even know how to fly it?" I heard Rose ask from outside the door? She was knocking on it. Huh. Must be locked.

"Oi! Teagan! I know you don't-" I didn't let the Doctor finish.

The TARDIS was lighting up different controls. I started following what must be directions. There was something I learned... it was awhile ago. Something about TARDISes... oh! They're alive. They're actually alive.

This time there was no whooshing noise. I watched the computer as we entered the time vortex. It was flying quite smoothly. Hmm. Think I'll just leave it here.

I walked away from the console to explore the rest of the ship. I was exhausted. The first door I opened was a bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed and went into hibernation willingly. That is what Veristalians do during times of great stress. I don't know how long until I wake again, but I'm fine with the uncertainty.


	5. The Wire - Of Teagan and the TARDIS

Rose and the Doctor entered the... well, their, his?... TARDIS, both very unsettled and confused.

"I thought you were the last of your people?" Rose asked, looking around the familiar console room, comparing it to the one in Teagan's TARDIS.

"I am... well, I was. I don't know... I don't know what to think..." he didn't really have time to get himself going into a rambling spree, because a hologram of a dark haired man appeared on the console.

"NO!" the Doctor said, smiling. He ran up to the controls and messed with it until the man looked more solid.

"If you are receiving this message, this means you've locked onto my TARDIS, which could only mean one thing now," the hologram man said, "Doctor, you've found my daughter.

The planet is going to go. I can't leave it. I could, but that would be wrong. I can't bear seeing two planets that I've called my own gone. I will stay here, with my wife, Empress Koral. I will hold her hand while our world ends. But if I can do one thing, it's let Teagan escape. She has had the hardest childhood. I like to hope that if she's found you, that hardness is going to lessen, but I guess I can't count on that. She has that hardness of a proper Veristalian ruler drilled into her. You probably have a lot of questions. Time Lord plus Veristalian, eh? It was very very difficult. We're not a species meant to mate. Teagan was conceived with the help of the TARDIS, and delivered there. She has become less Veristalian every year... I told her she was part human, which is true in a sense... but really. I hope she finds out very very gently... you know how Veristalians felt about us? Well, it's actually only gotten worse. She is not a child, as much as she feels she is. Regardless, I leave her in your care. I don't think less of you for what you had to do. I need her to learn from someone, that there is a right decision to make, even if it's surrounded by a million wrong things. Well then..."

The hologram glitched a bit and then disappeared all together.

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"Never knew his real name. Always went by Walker. Made lots of jokes all the time, but I knew underneath that he was a serious man. Hadn't seen him since... well..." The Doctor got all silent and distant. Rose hated when he got like this, she loved it so much when he opened up to her about his past and his home.

"Well, what're we gonna do about her? Teagan?" Rose crossed her arms, trying not to look as uncomfortable as she felt. Teagan was a Time Lord, apparently a decade or two away from being a full one. Meaning her and the Doctor would be... Rose shook her head, trying to stop that thought. It was painful.

"Hmm... her TARDIS just seems to be going through the Vortex. Don't think she's planning on landing it anytime soon. Here, we can set this to let it know when she will," he said, fiddling with some different controls.

"I hope she's gonna be alright," Rose said absentmindedly.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. Those Veristalian aristocrats, they can sure handle a heap-full. No wonder the place is run by those women."

"Finally, a planet that recognizes our talents," Rose joked, seeming more like herself. She playfully punched the Doctor's arm.

"Oi! Hey now! I recognize your talents plenty, Rose Tyler! Now, let's do something fun! Teagan will be fine, and after that and the Cyberman, I think we need a treat... what do you saaaaaaay Elvis? Oooh yes, let's meet Elvis!" The Doctor began running around the TARDIS, bursting full of excitement.

"Alright, oh! I gotta change!" Rose ran to the wardrobe and the Doctor slowed to watch her go.

"Oh Rose, Rose, Rose..." he sighed to himself. What she had said earlier about him and Teagan... well it was true, they could possibly loom some new Time Lords in a few decades... but his people hadn't reproduced in the way she was thinking in... oh it was so long ago. Way before he was born.

He couldn't imagine ever being... that way... with Teagan. Regardless of the fact that he didn't know her, she just, well, she wasn't Rose. He didn't know how he had let it happen, but he had fallen for her. A human. It's been over a year now. He hoped she knew, and yet he hoped she didn't. She couldn't... he couldn't give her what she deserved.

He landed the TARDIS and then called for Rose. He waited for a moment before turning and running down the hall and into the bathroom. Rose was always complaining, when she would dress up, how he never dressed up for the time. Well, for her, he was going to dress up this time. He may not be able to say it to her, but he just hoped he could show her.

Rose had heard the Doctor shout that they were there, thanks to the TARDIS. It was strange, Rose thought, that when she was on the other TARDIS, she couldn't hear it. She didn't know how long it had been, she knew she hadn't been able to hear the TARDIS at first, but now it's voice, hums, and vibrations were one of the most comforting constants of her travels.

She held up a big blue skirt and before she could even say it, the answer was in her head. _It's in pink as well._

"Oh you know just what I like!" she exclaimed. She quickly changed and then ran into the console room. The Doctor wasn't in there, so she assumed that he had already went out to take a look. Well that's no fun.

She opened the door and stepped out onto the street, clad in pink heels and her cute '50s outfit. She looked around trying to see where the Doctor had gotten off to.

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know- the white flares and the... chest hair," she joked. The only reason she had known what era to dress was because the TARDIS told her.

The Doctor poked his head out of the door, at first thinking that Rose must have dressed for the wrong place. Nope. She was fine. Hmm... he let his mind wander, wondering if she was really just joking. If she wasn't, how would she have known to dress up in '50s clothes?

"You are kidding aren't you?" he teased, "You wanna see Elvis, you go in the late '50s! The time before burgers. When they called him 'the Pelvis' and he still had a waist." he rambled, now back in the TARDIS, ready to surprise Rose. She laughed. He loved her laugh.

"What's more, you see him in style!" he exclaimed, starting the moped he had found, just for the occasion. If this wasn't a good date, then he didn't know what was. He paused. Had he just thought date? No, he couldn't have. Did he? No. Well... maybe. But no, this wasn't a date.

Rose heard the engine and turned around to see the Doctor ride out of the TARDIS on the blue moped. He had a helmet on top of gelled back hair, and was wearing big sunglasses. She laughed. The Doctor never dressed up like this! She was secretly really pleased, though he couldn't possibly be doing this for her, much the less know how much she enjoyed it.

"You goin' my way, doll?" the Doctor said. He was doing the voice and everything. He was just so happy, because he could see how happy Rose was. They needed a day like today, after everything that had just happened in Pete's world. She had just had her... boyfriend... disappear off into a parallel world. He didn't like to think of Mickey as her boyfriend.

He watched her put on a pair of pink sunglasses. He didn't know how she found everything so easily in the TARDIS' wardrobe. He had a difficult time and he could do a form of wordless telecommunication with the TARDIS. Even with the non-communicative help the TARDIS was able to give, he would have thought that a human would have a lot harder of a time.

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" she replied, walking toward him, "Straight from the fridge, man!"

A big grin split across his face. "Hey, you speak the lingo!" He was so proud of her, he didn't even know why. He grabbed the pink helmet he had found for her to wear and tossed it to her.

"Yeah, well... me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday," she replied, putting on the helmet and sitting behind him on the moped.

"Ah, Cliff! I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan." Sure that Rose was properly seated, he drove off down the street. He had trouble admitting, even to just himself, that the main reason he wanted to bring out the moped was so that there would be a reason for her to hold him close like this.

Rose wasn't complaining either. She hugged him close, hoping that he just thought she was afraid of falling off.

"Where we off to?" she asked, moving her mouth closer to his ear. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of those shows, there were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it," he replied, excitedly.

"And that'll be TV studios in, what - New York?" Rose was trying her hardest not to laugh at the Doctor. She ended up squeezing him tighter while trying to restrain herself.

The Doctor was just pleased as punch about how this was turning out. "That's the one!" he replied, happily.

Just then he realized, as a red London bus drove past the end of the street, that he might have gotten it a bit wrong. Looking around, he saw tons of Union flags.

"Digging that New York vibe!" Rose laughed, realizing that he had picked up on his mistake.

"Well..." the Doctor began, trying to cover it up a little, "this _could_ still be New York, I mean this looks very New York to me... sort of... Londony New York, mind..." Oh who was he kidding. They were in London Londony London, where they most certainly would not be seeing Elvis. So much for their not-date.

"What are all the flags for?" she asked. The Doctor just shook his head. He turned the moped down a street and found a place to park it. There did look to be some sort of to-do, and maybe if they could find out what it was, he could turn this blunder around... he hoped.

He smiled, though, because Rose still looked so happy and care free. Then she grabbed his hand as they started walking. Not too shabby. His grin got even bigger and he picked up the pace, excitedly dragging her down the street.


	6. The Wire - And So They Thought

**I am so sorry, there are no excuses. Have chapter.**

Ahead of them, a man and two boys were unloading a TV from a truck and carrying it into a house.

"There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion," the man said.

Perfect! The Doctor rushed up and then slowed down to a normal pace by the group of people.

"The great occasion? What d'you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course," the man replied, very matter-of-fact.

"What Coronation's that, then?" He was lost. He'd been to so many Coronations, too many to keep track of.

The man looked very bemused. "What d'you mean? _The_ Coronation."

The Doctor just stared at the man blankly, before turning to Rose. Maybe she could bat her eyelashes and the man would explain it better. You can't say no to such a beautiful girl, or at least, he couldn't say no to her. He imagined others, especially other humans, would have the same issue.

"The Queen's," Rose said to him, like it was obvious, "Queen Elizabeth!"

Oh. OH. Of course! He wanted to smack himself for not thinking of it immediately. They were in the '50s after all.

"Oh! Oh, is this 1953?!"

"Last time I looked," the man replied. Oh he must just think we're crazy, the Doctor thought, a little amused. "Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best."

While they talked, Rose had been looking around. There were so many TV's hooked up for 1953!

"Look at all the TV aerials... looks like everyone's got one. That's weird, my nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house," she commented. Maybe this was just the way it was on her nan's block.

"Not round here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a box," the man, well, Magpie, replied.

The Doctor had been wandering a little bit, but ran back quickly. He was still smiling and full of energy. It made Rose really happy to see him like this. She had been afraid that after all that had happened with Teagan, he would be in poor spirits, thinking about his home planet.

"Oh but this is a BRILLIANT year! Classic! Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration," he exclaimed, then to make Rose laugh he put on a very typical official accent, "The Nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future."

She laughed. He loved that he knew how to make her laugh. But just then, they heard a woman screaming.

"Someone help me, please! Ted!" they heard her shout.

They turned to see two men in suits shoving a man with a blanket over his head into the back of a police car. They looked at each other before running over to try to help.

"Leave him alone, it's my husband!" the woman continued shouting.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

A boy ran out of a house as the blanketed man was properly pushed into the backseat of the police car.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" the boy asked.

"Police business, now get out of the way, sir!" one of the officers said to the Doctor.

"Who did they take, do you know him?" Rose asked the boy, not the officer. She could tell he was concerned, he might know something, and would certainly be more willing to tell her about it than the officer seemed to be.

"Must be Mr. Gallagher..." the boy replied, "It's been happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters..." Just then a man, must be the boy's father, stormed out of his house.

"Tommy! Not one word!" he shouted. The Doctor and Rose both stared at the man. Interesting. "Get inside now!"

"Sorry," Tommy apologized, "I'd better do as he says..." With that, he ran back to his house.

The Doctor put his sunglasses back on and high tailed it to the moped, kicking it to life.

"All aboard!" he called, and drove off once Rose hopped on. Time to figure out what was going on! They followed the police car until they reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"Lost 'em! How'd they get away from us?"

"Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving," Rose complained, "have you actually _passed_ your test?!"

The Doctor wasn't paying attention. He was in full on investigative mode. "Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia!"

Rose thought about it for a moment. "Monsters, that boy said..."

The Doctor turned to look at her, wanting to hear more of what the boy had said. "Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours," she suggested.

"That's what I like about you. The domestic approach," he said sweetly. He meant it, too. He wouldn't have thought of that. He would have kept trying to find official information, he would have kept trying to find the police.

Rose smiled. "Thank you," she replied, as the Doctor started the moped again. She frowned though, as she thought about it. "Hold on, was that an insult...?"

The Doctor just ignored that bit as they drove off, back to the neighborhood where it had all began. Once they got back there, they went straight to the boy's house. They rang the bell, hoping that it would go smoothly. By the looks of the boy's dad earlier, though, it might just be a bit more on the difficult side.

"HI!" they both said at the same time as the boy's father opened the door.

"Who are you, then?" the man asked, looking at them suspiciously.

The Doctor gave the man a hard look. "Let's see then, judging by the look of you - family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war - therefore, I represent Queen and country!" he exclaimed at the end, brandishing his psychic paper.

Rose smirked. Traveling with the Doctor would never get old. There was just so much to love... about the traveling, yeah... but also about him. She loved watching him think on his feet like this, coming up with plans off the top of his head.

"Just doing a little check of Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects for the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, didn't think you did, thank you!" he said, barging past the man and into the living room. Rose followed, trying to get herself into 'Majesty's inspector' mode so that she could play along as well.

"Not bad, very nice!" said the Doctor, "Very well kept! I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs...?"

"Connolly," the man's wife replied, timidly.

"Now then Rita, I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative!" Mr. Connolly said, before turning to the Doctor and Rose, "Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit."

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more," the Doctor replied, shocking both the boy and Mr. Connolly. "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags. Why are they not flying?"

Mr. Connolly paused, nervous, before shouting at his wife to get the flags up. She apologized, and it didn't seem to even faze her husband. The Doctor knew how Rose felt about these kind of things, and quickly set it right, well, as right as he could. Also, it was quite obvious that Mr. Connolly was not going to let them know what was going on. Then Rose corrected him about the flag. How did she know that? Oh he was so proud of her!

"Right then!" the Doctor began, once he and Rose were comfortably lounging on the sofa, "Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure!"

Then he just couldn't ignore it. He had to know, so he turned to Rose and asked, though quietly as he could, "Union flag?"

"Mum went out with a sailor," she replied.

"Oohohohoo! I bet she did!"

With that little mystery solved, he could focus on the bigger mystery at hand. "Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, and you are?" he asked, looking at the boy.

"Tommy," the boy replied, surprised.

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy," the Doctor said, making room for him on the couch as he spoke. He motioned for Rita to take a seat as well, and attention turned to the TV. "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant!" Tommy replied. Rose had to stifle a grin at the boy's use of one of the Doctor's favourite words.

"Good man!"

They sit for a few minutes, and the Doctor assures that Mr. Connolly is still valiantly hanging the flags, before he starts getting to the point.

"Now," he says quietly, getting quite serious, "why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Did you say you were a doctor?" Rita asked, rather reluctantly.

"Yes I am."

"Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?" she said a bit too loudly.

"Now then Rita," Mr. Connolly piped up, "I don't think the gentleman needs to know-"

"No, the gentleman does!" the Doctor interrupted. Just then Rita began to cry. Rose frowned and moved closer to her. It wasn't the first time today that she had to comfort a crying girl.

"Tell us what's wrong, and we can help," she said, trying to be as gentle as possible. It obviously didn't work, because Mrs. Connolly just began crying harder.

Determined to properly help and cheer up at least one person today, Rose got up and wrapped her arm around Rita. "I'm sorry, come on, come on..."

The Doctor watched Rose, frowning and very concerned. This wasn't the first time she had tried comforting someone today, and now his thoughts had drifted to Teagan. He had locked onto her TARDIS, but he really wondered if the girl would be okay. The Doctor didn't have much time to linger on all of the possible wrong outcomes of a Veristalian finding out that she's really part, and soon to be full, Time Lord, as Mr. Connolly had to start piping in.

"Hold on a minute! Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" the man exclaimed, chucking the flags onto the floor. The Doctor really had to restrain himself, as this man was starting to really get on his nerves. "What the- what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!"

"All the people are being bundled into-"

"I am talking!" Mr. Connolly shouts. And there goes all the patience the Doctor had had for this man.

The Doctor stood, looming over Mr. Connolly and talking loudly over him, pretty much spitting in his face as he did so. "And I'm not listening! Now you, Mr. Connolly, are staring into a deep, dark PIT of trouble if you don't let me help."

The man is visibly shaken. In fact, everyone but Rose looked terrified. She continued holding on to Rita, still trying to reassure the woman.

"So I'm ordering you - _sir_! - to tell me what's going on!" the Doctor finished. He stared at Mr. Connolly, waiting for him to say something. Then there was a bang. He stared at the ceiling. It had definitely come from upstairs.

"She won't stop," the man replied, fearfully as the banging continued, "she never stops."

Surprisingly, Tommy is the one who gets the courage to explain what was happening around them. When he finished, the Doctor simply said, "Show me."


End file.
